Hetalia: Gift Wrapping Shenanigans
by JaneFrance23
Summary: It's the day before a Christmas party that Alfred is hosting and Elizabeta and Roderich are preparing the gifts they have bought. However when Gilbert drops by for a surprise visit things might not play out so smoothly...


**Gift Wrapping Shenanigans**

"Thank goodness that's over with." Roderich heaved as he adjusted his scarf. Elizabeta let out a small chuckle. "Shopping wasn't that hectic."

"Easy for you to say! You weren't the one who got knocked over while looking at the CD's." "By a small child no less." "Don't remind me!" He huffed as he turned away. "Well at least we're done shopping now." "True; but next year you're doing the shopping!" "We'll just see about that!" Liz said with a smirk.

Meanwhile behind a bush not to far from where Liz and Roderich were walking, a certain Prussian was eavesdropping. Gilbert snickered as he rolled his eyes. "Figures that stupid aristocrat gets knocked over by a small child! Honestly I'm surprised he can even make it out the door! "

He wiped a tear from his eye as her looked back at Rod and Liz. "Next year I should do the shopping instead. I'm more organized than he'll ever be anyways!"

"Did you hear something?" Roderich asked. "No." "That's odd. I could have sworn I heard someone snickering." "Someone snickering huh?" Elizabeta said suspiciously as she looked at a peculiar bush. Gilbert bit his lip as he glanced from behind his hiding spot. "Shit." He murmured.

Elizabeta shook her head as she bent down and began to form a snowball. "I think I know who might be back there…" "YOU'LL NEVER TAKE ME ALIVE!" Gilbert screeched as he jolted from his position and threw a snowball at Liz. Unfortunately he missed and hit Roderich instead.

"Oh it's on now! " Liz yelled as she threw her snowball. Gilbert moved to the side letting it zip past. "Missed me-" karma reared it's ugly head as Gil got a snowball to the face.

"Alright that's enough!" Roderich yelled as he wiped the snow off his glasses. "You're no fun!" "Oh hush you. We don't have time for this! " Liz huffed as she turned back to Roderich. "What's so important anyways, might I ask?" "We have presents for the party that Alfred's hosting tomorrow that need wrapping."

"You got your presents just now?" Gil asked shocked. "We've been busy!" "Doing what? Sucking each other's faces while quoting sappy aristocratic poetry?" "Don't speak so vulgarly!" Roderich stated as his face turned a shade of pink.

Elizabeta rolled her eyes as she walked towards the house. "Whatever, we don't have time for this." "Now wait a minute!" Gilbert exclaimed as he ran after Liz.

"What?" she asked. "I'm assuming you have a lot of presents to wrap right?" "Not really…" Liz replied. "Still! The awesome me should be allowed to help!" "Why do you want to help us?" "It's Christmas! It only makes sense that I'd help you! Good will towards men am I right?"

"Ludwig kicked you out didn't he?" Liz asked, annoyed. "He didn't 'kick me out', he just didn't like my Christmas caroling." Elizabeta rolled her eyes. "Whatever, just go somewhere else. We got it, no assistance is needed."

"Oh c'mon! It's so boring out here!" "Build a snowman." "Look just let me wrap one gift, then I'll leave!" Liz sighed. "Fine. But only one." She replied. Gil shouted a relieved "thank you" as he followed Liz and Roderich into the house.

"Alright, all you're going to do is wrap this book for Kiku and that's it." Roderich said as he handed Gil the object. "And afterwards…?" "Do anything you want as long as it doesn't involve property damage."

Gilbert shook his head as he grabbed the wrapping paper and got to work. Roderich sighed as he sat down next to Liz and the two began to wrap presents.

"Honestly I don't see why you let him help us. We only have five presents." Liz grabbed some tape before she answered. "Well what was I supposed to do? If we hadn't let him he probably would have….. I don't know, ambush the house with snowballs or something." "I highly doubt he'd do that." Roderich said, annoyed.

"Well I was just taking precautions." Liz huffed as she tied a ribbon around a present. Gilbert stuck a bow on the now completely wrapped gift and watched Liz and Roderich chat about god knows what. _Probably random couple shit_ Gil thought. He rested his head on his hand and looked around the room. _Now what? I can't wrap anything else! What am I to do?_ Suddenly a smirk came across his face as he got an idea.

Roderich was in the middle of discussing the "getting knocked over by a small child" incident when suddenly a loud ear piercing voice started singing, no, _screeching,_ "Silent Night". "SILENT NIGHT! HOLY NIGHT! ALL IS AWESOME! ALL IS BRIGHT! ROUND SOME VIRGIN MOTHER AND CHILD!" "Gilbert for the pete's sake!" Elizabeta yelled as she shot a glare at the Prussian. "Oh you're going to give me flack about my carols to?! Well that's just fucking great! Why is it that no one loves my awesome voice?!" "Because it sounds like a thousand nails are reenacting Game Thrones on a chalkboard!" Roderich yelled. "Whatever, you're just jealous of my awesome voice Roddykins!" Liz grumbled. "I thought you said you were going to leave after you were done!" "I lied. I want stick around for a little longer."

"Well if you insist on staying, the least you could do is _not_ sing!" Roderich exclaimed. "Well what I should do then if I can't sing?" "We haven't set the Christmas lights up outside the house yet, you can do that." Roderich suggested. "Fine I'll do it, but only because I'm really bored!" "And absolutely _no singing!_ " Liz yelled. "Fine, fine, you're no fun Lizzy." "Don't call me that!" She growled as she grab the final present and began to wrap it. Gilbert laughed and shook his head as he walked out the door.

Peace began its return after Gil left. The presents had finally been wrapped and Roderich and Liz were now snuggling on the couch with some hot chocolate while browsing through Christmas specials on TV. The silence and occasional murmurs was at it's peak until a loud crash was heard from outside. "What did he do this time?" Elizabeta huffed as she reluctantly climbed off the couch and walked outside. Gilbert sighed as he he hung a few feet off the ground tangled in Christmas lights. "Oh god what did you do?" Liz asked as she facepalmed. "Nothing! I was just putting up the lights and everything was going great. Until my hand got caught in some cord and I tried to get it out… next thing you know I'm Christmas Spiderman." He said with a grin.

"Well I guess I'll have to get you down-" "Woah woah woah! Wait just a second! I'm not helpless! I'm one of the strongest people out there! I can get out of these lights just fine thank you!" Gilbert insisted. Liz chuckled. "Oh yeah? Prove it." "Fine I will!" With that he huffed and squirmed as he tried to get out of the cords. However it was easier said than done because every time he tried break free the wire would only to proceed to get more tangled. "Hold on a sec, wait just one moment!" Gil wiggled again and managed to successfully free one of his arms. He began to slowly unravel the remaining lights off himself and facplanted into a snow drift below. Liz laughed as Gilbert pulled himself upward and brushed himself off. "See I told you I could do it." He said smugly.

"So you fail at Christmas lights? Seriously? They're not complex!" "My hand got caught what I supposed to do?!" Gilbert snapped. Elizabeta shook her head. "Honestly I wonder about you sometimes." Gilbert brushed off some remaining snow from his arms as he stood up. "Meh, I'll just get back to setting up the lights. You and Roddy can continue with your couple stuff or whatever you were doing in there." "Oh no. I'm not going back in."Liz stated as she grabbed the lights hanging off the side of the house. "I'm helping you." "Seriously? I can do this on my own you know! I don't need any help!" "Hey! I personally don't want you to break my window mister!" "I'm not going to break your window!" "Well tough luck I'm helping you anyways!" She said with a confident grin. Gilbert rolled his eyes. "Fine, since you're being so stubborn." Liz smiled as she climbed up the ladder and began to string the lights. Gil only shook his head and watched.

 _Dear Diary,_

 _I am awesome! Anyways, today I got bored and started singing my version of "Jingle Bells" around Luddy and he didn't exactly approve. Long story short he didn't like my awesome singing talents and kicked me out of the house so I decided to bother aristocrat and Lizzy instead! Nothing much happened really, we got into a small snowball fight (which I totally won by the way) and I decided to help them wrap some presents that they had for Al's Christmas party tomorrow. After that I got bored again and started singing my version of "Silent Night" only to get kicked out and told to hang up Christmas lights. Things almost played out smoothly until I got tangled in the lights. (I got out though, no worries) and Lizzy decided after that to help me. Really? I don't need any help with Christmas lights! I am the awesome Gilbert! However, she refused to let up so I let her help me. Things didn't turn out so bad after that. We got the lights up and this house looked cool and we spent the rest of the afternoon watching Frosty the Snowman until I decided to head home. Not that bad of a day honestly. Hmm, whatever. Speaking of Alfred's Christmas party I hope he has beer. Nah scratch that he better have beer,. Anyways, that's it for today. Now I'm going to sleep. Setting up Christmas lights was a lot more tiring than one may think..._


End file.
